All Over Again
by chanelpizza
Summary: It's been three years since the high school sweethearts Beck and Cat broke up. Once the gang is together again at the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013 reunion, all have kids and spouses. The romance between Beck and Cat suddenly sparks once again, and they fall for each other all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so um I totally just ditched you guys okay I'm sorry like so sososoosososososo sorry… I totally just left. I know. It's no excuse but my life is chaotic and I have all these unfinished stories on my files and stuff and yeah. I think I'm just going to clear everything out and start over. Unless you think I should keep it all on here lol. Well here's a one shot? I think. Or maybe like a ten chapter story. I promise I'll finish this one this time lol. I abandon my stories because I have no inspiration to complete them anymore. It's a bad habit… And I changed my username back! It fit me more. Okay enough rambling. Here's a story that I owe to you guys. I love youuuuu

Xo

iCraveBat

* * *

_**Title:**_ All Over Again

_**Pairing: **_Beck and Cat

_**Summary: **_It's been three years since the high school sweethearts Beck and Cat broke up. Once the gang is together again at the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013 reunion, all have kids and spouses. The romance between Beck and Cat suddenly sparks once again, and they fall for each other all over again.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Victorious I would make unlimited episodes bye

* * *

"Mommy, where are you going?" Cat's youngest daughter, Anastasia, was gripping onto her leg as if her mother was going to die.

"I'm going to California baby girl. Mommy's going to go visit some friends, okay?" Cat caressed Anastasia's dark brown curly hair. Cat's youngest son, Aiden, was gripping on his mother's other leg. "Mommy, don't go! Don't leave us!"

The nanny, Brynn, calmed the two kids saying, "Don't worry guys, you'll have a lot of fun with me! Mommy will be back soon okay? We'll play hide and seek, and bake cupcakes, and all kinds of fun stuff!"

"Make sure Aiden eats his vegetables and make sure Anastasia eats her fruit. Don't give them dessert if they don't eat their dinner. Annalee's formula milk is in cabinets and there are two pre-filled bottles in the fridge already. I'll be back next week," Cat gave orders to Brynn. She then handed her newborn baby into Brynn's arms. She trusted her with her whole life; they were best friends growing up.

Cat walked into her room and her husband looked exhausted because Cat was a stay-at-home mom, as her husband, Jason, worked three different jobs. She knelt down at Jason's side of the bed and kissed him. "Honey, I'm leaving," She stroked his hair and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Have a nice time sweetie, be back soon," He grumbled. He was so exhausted he barely had enough energy to sit up.

"I'll be back before you know it," Cat's sultry voice assured him.

By the time Cat left the room, Brynn was already playing games with the kids. Oh, how Cat loved her. Brynn was amazing with kids. Cat stood at the door and turned around. "Mommy's leaving, give me kisses!" She squat on the floor and kissed each kid; Anastasia, Aiden, and Annalee. "Mommy is going to miss each and every one of you okay? Listen to Brynn and behave yourselves! I'll be back soon,"

"I'll walk you out," Brynn stated. She had Anastasia and Aiden by her sides and Annalee in her arms.

"Thanks Brynn for doing this. It means a lot,"

"Cat, I'd do anything for you. Don't mention it. Plus, I'll make sure the kids will have a lot of fun," Brynn smiled.

"Thank you though," Cat hugged Brynn tightly before getting into a cab.

"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"LaGuardia Airport please," Cat replied. She took out her compact mirror and touched up her makeup. Cat's hair was no longer a vibrant red, but a honey blonde. She grew out of her ditzy phase, and grew up.

She had stayed in Hollywood for one year with one hit single out, but disappeared from the industry due to her becoming pregnant. She had an infant to take care of- Aiden. Aiden's dad is no longer in her life because she made one simple mistake. She had sex before marriage. Of course, Cat's dad didn't want Cat or Aiden near his father, so they moved across the country. Of course Cat was heartbroken, because she had to move away from all of her friends and her family, but the decision was made. Her dad wanted her far away from Aiden's dad. A year later, she got married to Jason, and started a family. Aiden still thinks Jason is his biological father, since he was an infant when they got married, but Cat and Jason will tell him someday.

"Alright, we're here. Would you like to have help with unloading the trunk?" The cab driver asked.

"No thank you, I think I can handle it. Thank you anyways." Cat gave him an extra tip and made her way to the trunk of the cab and unloaded her carry-on and luggage.

She had five minutes until her flight took off so she rushed to her plane. She was full on panting when she got in, and everyone was staring at her. Of course, she was in middle class and sat in between a big and sweaty oaf who snored and a teenager.

She stood up to go to the bathroom and passed by a familiar girl with long, black curls. The girl said, "Oh my god, Cat, is that you?"

"Yup, it's me!" Cat giggled.

"It's me, Jade! I didn't know you were in New York," Jade exclaimed.

The flight attendant smiled at us and said politely, "Excuse me ladies, would you please take your seats?"

"We're in line for the bathroom!" Jade snapped. Yup, plain old Jade. She hasn't changed.

"I apologize," The flight attendant said with a smile.

"Anyways, when did you move to New York?"

"Two years ago," Cat answered. "I know, we kind have lost touch after high school. When did you move?"

"Just a couple months ago. I recently auditioned for the Cinderella on Broadway," Jade smiled.

"That's crazy! Did you make it?"

"Yeah, as the ugly step-sister." Jade rolled her eyes. "Not very fun. This blonde chick got the part of Cinderella."

"At least you have a part," Cat smiled.

"Whatever, I'm over it. You're going to the reunion right?"

"Yeah,"

"Who are you staying with?" Jade sipped a can of soda.

"Tori. Who are you staying with?"  
"Andre. He actually called and asked if I was staying with anyone,"

Cat nudged Jade and giggled, "Oooh, Jade!" She winked. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret,"

Jade chuckled, "What secret?"

"Your thing with Andre," Cat giggled and nudged Jade again.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever Cat. I'll see you at the reunion then,"

"See you there," Cat smiled.

* * *

Did you guys like it?... Let me know if I should continue this or not because I don't know... :p

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO OK ENJOY THE CHAPTER ILY U GUYS (btw does anyone else find it a turn off when authors act like they're 8 i do sorry haha)

S/O: Hiii, fallspring99, PotterHeadLife, Jeremy Shane, im. .rawrr, AJ Kenobi, and Mahalea! Thanks for the positive feed back!

_**Title:**_ All Over Again

_**Pairing: **_Beck and Cat

_**Summary: **_It's been three years since the high school sweethearts Beck and Cat broke up. Once the gang is together again at the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013 reunion, all have kids and spouses. The romance between Beck and Cat suddenly sparks once again, and they fall for each other all over again.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Victorious I would make unlimited episodes bye

Xooxoo-iCraveBat

* * *

Cat woke up in her seat as people were heading out. She quickly stood up and walked out the door as she set foot in an airport she hasn't seen in forever. LAX. Jade was outside waiting for her. "I better get to Tori's house," Cat explained.

"And I better get to Andre's house," Jade nodded. "I just thought it would be a good idea to take the same cab, or something like that. It'll be like old times."

"Yeah, like old times…" Cat grinned nervously. She took her luggage and Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"Someone married well," Jade chuckled at Cat's Louis Vuitton matching luggage.

Cat rolled her eyes at Jade. "It was a Christmas gift,"

"But that doesn't explain how you look. I mean, you have a Coach trench coat on,"

"That doesn't mean anything," Cat said.

"Okay Cat," Jade rolled her plain black luggage she got at Marshall's around.

By the time they got outside the airport, Tori and Andre were there.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Cat asked in shock.

"We thought it was a good idea to surprise you guys!" Tori smiled.

"Well, we're pretty shocked." Jade said with monotone in her voice. Andre quickly took Jade's luggage, "Let me get that for you,"

"No, Andre, it's fine, I can carry my own luggage," Jade grinned. "I'm not ten years old anymore,"

Andre put both of his hands in the air, "Alright then."

"Vega, where's your boyfriend?" Jade asked.

"He's in the car… Why?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Jade grinned evilly. "So Andre, sign any new stars yet?"

"Actually no, there isn't talent like there used to be," Andre sighed in frustration. After he graduated from Hollywood Arts, he created his own record label, and named it after his grandmother, Charlotte Records, after she passed. He has a couple of clients, but not a lot of luck has happened with his record label. "Let's go Jade, my kids and wife has a lunch prepared in your arrival,"

"Great," Jade smiled and walked away with Andre.

"Okay Cat, ready to go?" Tori smiled. She always smiled.

"Yup, let's go!" Cat clapped her hands and walked side-by-side with Tori.

"You have a boyfriend? I thought you had a husband," Cat asked.

"Oh, we got a divorce. I saw him cheating on me with another girl. But no biggie, I have full custody of my daughters and my new boyfriend is definitely a father figure," Tori explained.

"Aw that's great!" _Wait, daughter__**s**_?

"Yup," Tori said. "My car's right there," She pointed to the black Escalade.

"Wow, that's your car?"

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, totally!"

"My oldest daughter likes to sit in the front, so my boyfriend is taking care of my newborn in the back. You don't mind sitting there, do you?" Tori asked.

"Of course not! My Aiden loves to sit in the front too, so I can't blame her,"

Tori laughed as she got into the driver's seat. Cat opened the door and there he was. Tori's boyfriend, Beck Oliver.

Cat glared at Beck and sat in the car.

As Tori was driving, she said awkwardly, "Oh yeah… Did I mention Beck is my boyfriend?"

"No, that would have been useful information though," Cat grumbled.

Beck waved, "Hey Cat."

"Hey," She said quietly as she gripped her purse and looked out the window.

"Cat, come on," Beck grabbed Cat's arm.

"Don't touch me." Cat whispered.

"Is everything okay back there?" Tori asked, looking in her rearview mirror.

Beck chimed, "Everything's great," He smiled at Tori and then pivoted his head to Cat, who was looking out the window. "Cat, would you please let me explain?"  
"No."

"Please,"

"No."

"Whatever," Beck scoffed.

The rest of the car ride was in silence until Tori's newborn started crying.

* * *

"So this is the guestroom, I hope you like it," Tori opened the door to Cat's new room.

"It's great, thanks for letting me stay here Tori!" Cat smiled.

"No problem, I'm here for you Cat," She pat Cat's back and left the room. Cat closed the door and looked around the room. Tori was rich. There were rose petals on the queen sized bed, a flat screen TV in front of it, and its own bathroom. It was like a hotel room. I tried to open the door to the bathroom but it was locked. I jiggled the knob but someone came out. It was Beck.

"Oh my God! What are you doing in here?" Cat screeched.

"Sorry! We share this bathroom. Tori didn't tell you?" Beck asked.

"No! What the hell?"

"I'm right next door. We share this bathroom," Beck explained. In the bathroom, there was a shower with glass doors on the right and two sinks on the left. In between the two sinks there was a door that led to the toilet. In the gap between the sinks and shower, there was a door straight ahead. It was Beck's room.

"This is just great," Cat folded her arms.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Beck said silently, "I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, you told me three years ago."

"Why are we still fighting? We've both moved on," Beck stood in front of Cat as he stared into her eyes and he gripped her wrist.

"Let go of me," Cat squirmed her arms away from Beck's grasp.

"Not until you tell me why we're still fighting," He kept a firm grip on her wrists.

"Let go!" Cat cried out. "Beck, please!"

He saw the hurt in her eyes as he let go and before she could walk away, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

For a second, Cat stays in his arms. "_Oh how I've missed this scent_,"

"Beck, stop." Cat stood firm in her opinion. "I'm done talking to you,"

"Cat, don't be like this,"

She left Beck standing there in her room and made her way to the kitchen, where Tori's daughter was drawing something at the kitchen table.

"Hey there," Cat smiled.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Catalina," She whispered.

"Really? My name is Caterina," Cat smiled. "But everyone calls me Cat,"

"Like the animal!" Catalina's eyes lit up.

Cat giggled softly, "Yes, like the animal. What are you drawing?"

"This is me, my mommy, my little sister, and Beck!" Catalina chimes. "I can draw you too!"

Cat gasps, "No way!"

Catalina nods and quickly grabs the yellow crayon for Cat's hair. She points to Cat's portrait of her and says, "That's you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cat grabs the paper and holds it up to her face. "Do we look alike?"

Catalina nods and giggles. She asked, "Do you like my sun?" The sun was in the corner of the paper with sunglasses and a red grin.

"Absolutely! You know, my son draws his suns exactly like yours." Cat explained.

"Where is he?"

"He's at home. He couldn't come with me," Cat says.

Catalina tilts her head in confusion, "Why not?"

"Because we couldn't afford it,"

"Huh?" Catalina asks. Of course, at a young age, children don't understand finances and money.

"Oh there's this fairy, called the Money Fairy who gives each family $300 each month to spend on their kids! I spent the money on toys and snacks for my kids, so we didn't have enough money to spend it to get him over here," Cat pat Catalina's back.

"Oh! Like Santa!" She giggles.

"Yes honey, like Santa." Cat smiles.

"Do you have any other kids?"

"Yes! My son who is four, his name is Aiden. And I have two daughters: Anastasia and Annalee. Anastasia is three and Annalee isn't even one yet!" Cat explained.

"Cool! They all start with an 'A'!"

"Yes dear, me and my husband thought it was a good idea. What is your little sister's name?" Cat asked.

"Brynn,"

"That's my friend's name!" Cat said in shock.

"Really? Cool!" Catalina said. "Where do you live?"

"I live all the way across the nation!"

"Maybe if Mommy lets me I can go live with you for a little while!" Catalina suggested.

Cat smiled and caressed her hair, "Maybe one day," She sighed then said, "Let's put your pretty picture on the fridge,"

"Okay!" Catalina smiled as she stuck her picture on the fridge.

Cat chuckled, "No, sweetie, you have to put tape on it so it'll stick!"

"Oh!" Catalina laughed as Cat reached for tape on the desk nearby and stuck her picture on the fridge.

"Now go play," Cat gently pushed Catalina as she run off to her room to play with her dolls.

"You're great with kids," Beck said from a doorpost.

Cat rolled her eyes and walked away. "As if you would care,"

Oh, but he did Cat. He really did care.

* * *

Second chapter posted! Tell me what you think in the reviews :)

Xoxo

iCraveBat


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back from cheer camp! I should have told you guys in advance, but I forgot… Lol, forgive me for not updating! I was gone for a week at camp, and then I have practice all day Mondays through Wednesdays so I won't be on… Plus I have summer homework for my HP/AP classes. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! :)

S/O: fallspring99, HappyKat, AJ Kenobi, M.D.G1986, Jeremy Shane, xMisunderstood. Thanks for the positive feedback!

AJ Kenobi and fallspring99: GUYS IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET. (x

* * *

_**Title:**_ All Over Again

_**Pairing: **_Beck and Cat

_**Summary: **_It's been three years since the high school sweethearts Beck and Cat broke up. Once the gang is together again at the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013 reunion, all have kids and spouses. The romance between Beck and Cat suddenly sparks once again, and they fall for each other all over again.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Victorious I would make unlimited episodes bye

Xooxoo-iCraveBat

* * *

Cat was unpacking her suitcase into her dresser as Tori walked in. "Hey, Cat, what are you wearing to the reunion tomorrow night?"

Cat shrugged, then picked out two dresses out of the closet that were hung neatly on transparent hangers. One was pink, glittery, strapless, and included a ribbon cinching at the waist and a huge pink bow in the back. The bottom half consisted of glittery pink tulle. This dress was her old style. Tori recognized it from their high school years. Cat would wear it all the time; it was her favorite dress. The other was a short fitted white dress. It stopped a couple inches beneath her butt there was a big cut out in the back of the dress. There were silver jewels along the neckline of the dress, stopping where the sleeves start. The dress hugged her in all the right places, making it look extremely flattering and sexy. "One of these two," Cat contemplated.

"The pink one is just so you. But maybe you grew out of pink and switched to classy. I don't know which one I'd pick." Tori said.

"Well what are you wearing?" Cat asked.

"This fancy little dress," Tori randomly pulled out a short and fitted one-shoulder dress. "Beck said red looks best on me," Tori chuckled, looking at the dress.

"It does," Cat smiles gently. "You'll look great,"

"Thanks. Good luck with your dress situation," Tori smiled and walked upstairs.

Cat turned and sighed in frustration and threw the two dresses on her bed and walked to the living room. She could help but notice the newborn baby Brynn was in a foldable and portable crib in the center of the room. Cat strolled over to the crib and looked at Brynn. She was sucking her thumb and kicking her feet in the air. She has jet black hair and olive tone skin. Her eyes are big and round. Beck chimes from across the room, "I would go with the pink dress. It may be childish, but it's you. And I know the old you is still in there somewhere." He leaned against the wall as Cat turned around and placed her hands on the crib.

"Is she yours?"

"What?" Beck chuckled.

"Brynn. Is she yours?" Cat didn't sugarcoat it.

"When did you find out?" Beck walked closer to Cat. "Did Tori tell you?"

"She didn't have to. She looks exactly like you," Cat pointed to Brynn.

"I hope that's a compliment," Beck smiled calmly.

"Why are you pretending that nothing happened these past few years?" Cat asked.

"How am I supposed to fix it when you move across the country and shut me out?" Beck huffed out.

Cat shook her head and looked down. "I'm not ready to talk about this. It's my third day back in L.A., and I don't want to spend it fighting with my ex-boyfriend." Cat tried to walk to her room but Beck pulled her behind.

"You can't keep walking away from your problems Cat,"

"Watch me." Cat wriggled out from Beck's grip but couldn't completely break free. She sighed, then turned around and pushed Beck. "Is this what you always do?" She pushed him again. Of course, because Cat was so small, Beck only moved a couple of centimeters backwards. "You get a girl pregnant then you leave her?" Cat had tears in her eyes as she pushed Beck again. "You're with them for three years but it seems like forever and you tell them you love them so they completely trust you and you end up getting them pregnant? You get them pregnant but then you leave them? You leave them when they need you most? You lie to them? Do you think this is some sort of game? You play a game that I don't want to play!" Cat pushed Beck one more time before tears flooded her face. "You don't understand the shit I've been through." Cat sank to the floor and wiped her tears as she calmed down. "I was alone. I had no one. No one to lean on."

All of a sudden, from upstairs, Tori yelled, "Babe, I'm going grocery shopping do you want anything?"

"No," Beck yelled.

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" Tori stepped downstairs and she was out the door.

Beck took his hand and rubbed it on Cat's back as he whispered gently, "How is he? Aiden,"

Cat blew up again. She slapped Beck's hand away from her as she yelled, "You can't ask me that! You can't act like you've cared this entire time!" Cat stood up as she hit Beck's shoulder. "You left us! You abandoned us and you have the nerve to ask me how he's been?" Cat sniffled as she nearly clawed Beck's face.

Beck grabbed Cat's hands and told her to calm down. They stared at each other for a while until he pulled her into a hug and she lost it. She burst into tears as she cried into Beck's jacket. She hit his stomach a couple of times but she eased into Beck's hug. He caressed her hair and rocked back and forth. He said, "Shh… It'll be okay,"

"No it won't." Cat wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I can't stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be around you. I can't be around you and Tori together, or you and your kids… It'd mess everything up,"

"No, it wouldn't."

"I should just go stay with Jade and Andre. If I hadn't known you were dating Tori then I wouldn't have stay-" Cat stated, but then was cut off by a pair of lips. She first slapped Beck but couldn't help herself. She missed his lips on hers. They heard a door open, bags drop, and a gasp, coming out from the Latina's mouth.

* * *

Xoxo-

Sorry for the late update! :( And sorry this chapter is kinda short... I hope you forgive me!

BTW TO ARI: Z TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO MAKE A KIK SO WE CAN KEEP IN TOUCH WITH YOU.

-iCraveBat


End file.
